Superman Prime vs Scourge the Hedgehog
Versus22= Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Fight A present has been evacuated when Superman Prime rips throw the wall. Superman Prime: Scourge I’m going to kill you to death Scourge: Like hell. HERE WE GO!!! Superman Prime flys at him picking him up and throws him into the roof. Scourge then falls to the ground. Superman Prime try to kill him with his heat vision, but Scourge runs out of the way. He then when super, and Scourge started to beat down on Superman Prime. After a sometime had passed Scourge super form ran out. Superman Prime: Ha... What did you think that would do? He picked up Scourge and throw him though two walls. Superman Prime flyed over to Scourge, but there was some kryptonite in the room. Superman Prime: No... kryptonite... no... I can’t... loss I am... the really... Superm... Aww... Scourge stabbed him in his left eye. He ripped it out and then stabbed Superman Prime in his other eye, and then he finished him off by stabbing him in his gut kill Superman Prime. Scourge: Last time I checked Superman doesn’t kill people... So I don’t think your Superman. Your a faker. He then walked away for Superman Prime body. Conclusion The winner is Scourge the Hedgehog |-|GalactaK=GalactaK Superboy Prime vs Scourge is GalactaK's fifty-fourth DBX, and the 14th battle of the 'Akinator Season', featuring Superboy Prime from DC and Scourge the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog, specifically the Archie Comics. Description Aknator:Well, here I am, fighting against my evil twin brother. Still, that's nothing compared to these two! When the alternate universe evil versions of Superman and Sonic meet up, who will win? Guess I'll find out once I've got him back in his damn lamp! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! In Moebius, a hole in reality opened up, allowing Superboy Prime into Earth #372. Almost instantly, he scouted out somebody to fight. Down on the ground, Scourge the Hedgehog was sprinting through the grasslands of Moebius, ready to find Sonic and defeat him, his friends, and just about everyone else who got in his way. As he ran forward, someone landed in front of him. Superboy Prime: You! You're in my way. I suggest you run while you can. Scourge the Hedgehog: If you're trying to threaten me, then go now. It's safer for you. Superboy didn't take this answer lightly, flying at Scourge, who kicked him backwards. Instantly, Superboy took to the skies and fired his laser vision at Scourge, who ran to dodge it as flames engulfed the grassland. HERE WE GOOO! Scourge jumped up and homing attacked Superboy, stopping the onslaught of lasers in its tracks. He then kicked Superboy down to the ground, drop kicking him in the chest. Superboy got up and punched Scourge into the fire, with Scourge spindashing out to receive a free freeze breath attack, leaving him stuck in place as Superboy picked him up, threw him into the atmosphere and started punching him as much as possible. Scourge stopped this with a homing attack and a punch that threw Superboy Prime out of the skies. Scourge started a punching combo as Superboy landed on the ground below, only to get thrown off and dragged across the ground as Superboy flew into a new area of Mobius, near to the Master Emerald. Scourge noticed this and vowed he would take advantage of this later on. In the meantime, he countered a punch hurled by Scourge and slammed the hedgehog against the floor, before getting hit in the stomach by a spindash. Superboy Prime: Now you've done it. Scourge smiled, kicking Superboy backwards. He spindashed at Earth Prime's Man of Steel, stopping to uppercut him into the air and then kick him right into the master emerald. Suerboy responded by firing lasers at Scourge, who jumped out of the way and ran at the Master Emerald, starting to absorb immense power from it. As he did so, he blocked almost all of Superboy's shots, except for one punch to the stomach. Nevertheless, one punch sent Superman off the Emerald as Scourge turned into Super Scourge and flew straight at Superboy, lifting him up and punching him high into the sky, flying up to meet him. Scourge the Hedgehog: You'll wish you'd never tried. I'm too good for this. Superboy Prime: You'll die for this! Scourge the Hedgehog: Last time I checked, Superman didn't kill. This set Superboy off, and he flew right at Super Scourge, countering a punch thrown at him. He then used his heat vision to throw Scourge downwards into a chamber full of a mineral. Superboy flew down to receive a kick from Super Scourge, throwing him into a wall made of kryptonite. Super Scourge laughed. It'd be all too easy now. He charged up a spindash and fired it directly at Superboy, who caught it, stopped it, and slammed Scourge into a wall. Scourge the Hedgehog: Wh- How are you still OK? Superboy Prime: I'm human motherf*cker. He punched Super Scourge through the wall, before pummelling the hedgehog into the ground. He then lifted Super Scourge up to get a frantic kick. Superboy caught Scourge's leg and threw Scourge away, only for Super Scourge to come flying back towards him. Superboy put his hand out to punch, obliterating Scourge's head. Conclusion (cue Superman Doomsday Title theme This game's winner is: Superboy Prime! Trivia *This is GalactaK's first battle to feature an Archie Sonic character. Next Time Krillin baldly enters DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:Versus22 Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBXs